Entre lineas
by Irinna Miel
Summary: Hay que saber leer entre lineas para conocer la verdad. Serie de historias cortas sobre la relación entre Kageyama y Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Declaimmer: Los personajes son creación de Haruichi Furudate la historia es mía

Advertencia: Es temática BoyxBoy, si no te gusta abstente de leerlo

CAPITULO 1

Había sido una práctica extremadamente productiva, todos los de tercero ya recibían la pelota a la perfección y unos cuantos de segundo les faltaba poco para hacerlo por lo que Keishin Ukai había invitado los bollos de carne esa tarde.

\- Buen trabajo hoy chicos - les decía mientras entregaba una bolsa de papel a Sawamura y otra a Hinata para que repartieran el contenido - Mañana los quiero puntuales ¿Entendido?

\- SI - gritaron alto y claro

El alboroto se hizo presente cuando cada uno comenzó a exigir su parte y Ukai seguía con la mirada aquellas bolsas caba vez más vacías que pasaban de mano en mano.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde se metió Kageyama? - pregunto a Sugawara

\- Se quedó en la escuela

\- Se quedó con una chica linda - grito Tanaka quien había estado lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar e interrumpir a Suga

\- Así que nuestro atolondrado rey ya tiene novia - contestó Ukai sonriendo picaramente y fue cuando el tema de conversación del equipo cambio entorno a Tobio, desde especulaciones románticas hasta lo linda que era aquella chica

\- No, no es así - grito Hinata con la boca llena y tratando de que no se saliera el bocado

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - quiso saber Nishinoya

\- Nadie se enamoraría de una persona con un carácter tan horrible - afirmó el pequeño

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y el tema quedó como finalizado. Ukai logró ver la figura esbelta de Kageyama acercándose a la tienda un rato después, algunos ya se habían ido y otros seguían en su charla; no era el único que lo había visto, Daichi lo saludo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuchara y este a su vez sólo levantó una mano.

\- Tengo hambre - gritó Kageyama un poco más cerca y caminando con mucha tranquilidad

\- Quedaron algunos bollos - contestó el entrenador - Creo… que los tiene Hinata

El pelirrojo al escuchar su nombre retrocedió apretando la bolsa de papel contra su pecho y sujetando con su boca lo que quedaba de un bollo

\- No te daré, son míos - dijo con dificultad mientras tragaba el bocado

Hinata comenzó a correr alejándose del grupo pero no llegó muy lejos, pues al correr giró la cabeza para confirmar que nadie lo seguía provocando que sus pies se enredaran y terminará en el suelo con la cara de frente. Nadie habló mientras observaban cómo el pelirrojo se sentaba en el asfalto con los pies cruzados y frotando fuertemente la cara con la intención infantil de alejar el dolor. El entrenador estaba a punto de ir a su lado cuando vio el hilo de sangre salir de su nariz y verificar la gravedad del asunto, pero no logró dar ni un paso, Kageyama había pasado a su lado y se dirigía con paso despreocupado a donde estaba Hinata y se detuvo frente a él.

\- Serás idiota - dijo

\- Ca-callate Bakageyama - tenía la cara roja y la sangre seguía fluyendo

El pelinegro se arrodilló quedando a un palmo él y Hinata en respuesta retrocedió un poco, con un movimiento rápido Kageyama apretó el tabique nasal del chico con la mano izquierda y con la derecha buscaba un pañuelo en la bolsa del pantalón mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba a patalear y mover los brazos.

\- Quédate quieto - ordenó el rey y Hinata obedeció

Le limpió cuidadosamente la sangre que embarró por su cara al frotarse sin dejar de apretar la nariz, la sangre dejó de fluir.

\- Listo - declaró Kageyama

Los demás habían quedado hipnotizados con la escena y siguieron así incluso cuando Kageyama aló de la cintura a Hinata para ponerlo en pie, Ukai sabía que algo andaba mal, tal vez fuera importante o tal vez no pero decidió solo mirar.

Espero que les guste, subiré capitulos de poco en poco

Irinna Miel


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimmer: Los personajes son creación de Haruichi Furudate, la historia es mía

Advertencia: Es temática BoyxBoy, si no te gusta abstente de leerlo

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Ryunosuke Tanaka no era conocido por ser paciente y el mundo lo estaba probado en ese momento; llevaba media hora cantando en aquel gimnasio, ni los de tercero ni el entrenador había llegado aún unos ocupados con asesorías sobre la universidad y otro por trabajo en la tienda.

Lo soportaría mejor sin el escándalo que armaban el grupo de chicas que miraban desde arriba a los chicos que entrenaban.

\- ¿Lo viste? - gritó una

\- ¡Eso fue genial! - chillo otra - ¡Es tan guapo!

\- Creo que volteo a verme

"Además de escandalosas, ciegas" pensó Tanaka. El grupo nunca había sido tan popular solo hasta que empezaron a ganar pero no todos los miembros tenían fans. Kageyama y Tsukishima nadaban en cartas de amor, pasteles y galletas todos los día pero a ellos no parecía importarles, solo las aceptaban sin decir nada. "Estúpidos niñatos"

En cierto modo Tanaka no le importaban las chicas, ninguna de ellas le gustaba, solo tenía ojos para una Shimizu Kiyoko, ella era perfecta para él pero también lo era para casi la mitad de la población masculina del instituto.

Las chicas dieron tremendo grito cuando Kageyama levantó la pelota para Tsukishima y este realizó un golpe certero y potente.

\- ¡Son extremadamente molesta! Solo es una práctica

Ryunosuke se sorprendió al escuchar en voz alta lo que él estaba pensando y se sorprendió aún más cuando vio a Hinata sentado en suelo, abrazando sus rodillas mientras refunfuñaba y hacia caras.

\- ¿Tú también quieres algo de atención? - preguntó el mayor

El otro no contestó, siguió refunfuñando y alternando la vista de kageyama a las chicas gritonas. Algo surgió dentro de tanaka. Sospecha.

\- ¡Fue una buena practica, chicos! Descansen y los veo mañana - dijo el entrenador antes de salir del gimnasio

Los de tercero fueron los primeros en salir y Tanaka tardó un poco más,antes tenía que dejar el balón en el almacén para después seguir a los demás. No pudo, alguien obstruía la entrada. Giró la cabeza en la dirección de la mirada de Hinata, a lo lejos había una chica de largos cabellos rojizos y toda sonrojada que contrastaba con su piel pálida. Era hermosa. No le sorprendió verla, había muchas chicas linda en el colegio, pero nunca había visto a Kageyama sonriendo de esa manera, enseñando sus dientes perfectos y mirando fijamente a la chica mientras halaba un mechón de su cabello.

Tanaka permaneció de pie viendo como Hinata recuperaba el dominio de su cuerpo y se alejaba hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba Kageyama con la mirada baja y los puños cerrados con fuerza. Ya no era una sospecha, sabía qué era ese sentimiento, el mismo que él tenía cuando veía a su adorada Shimizu rodeada de idiotas. Celos.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo. nos leemos pronto

Irinna Miel


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimmer:** los personajes son creación de Hariuchi, la historia es mía

 **Advertencia:** Es temática BoyxBoy

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Suga tenia los musculos hechos papilla, habían jugado dos partidos amistosos contra el equipo de la Universidad de Tohoku, por supuesto que ambos partidos los perdieron, después cada uno de ellos se dedicó a practicar, la universidad les permitió quedarse hasta tarde.

\- ¡BIEN CHICOS, DETENGANSE! - gritó el entrenador

\- Es hora de irnos al hotel, hay que dormir pronto si queremos irnos en la mañana - dijo Takeda - Guarden todo y salgamos de aquí

Entre todos limpiaron, levantaron y guardaron todo, el estrenados los llamó para salir del gimnasio, todos salieron excepto Suga, se dirigió a aquel cuerpo inerte al fondo del recinto.

\- Hinata - le susurró mientras con una mano tocaba su hombro - Despierta

\- Mmm suel-suelta mmnn - Suga no entendió lo que decía, Hinata escapó de su agarre y rodó por el suelo

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - gritó el entrenador desde la entrada

\- Hinata murio

Cada miembro del equipo intentó despertarlo, nada funcionó, solo seguía rodando por el piso, gruñendo y babeando el piso del gimnasio. Kageyama se burlaba a lo lejos desde el intento de Noya al golpearlo con un balón hasta el intento de Tanaka de gritarle en el oído. Podía seguir viendo toda esa pantomima pero realmente estaba cansado. Cruzó el gimnasio, pasó entre sus compañeros y se inclinó.

\- Hinata - dijo - Se han llevado tus bollos de carne

Shoyo abrió los ojos miró al rey por un momento y volvió a cerrarlos, "No quiero" susurró. Kageyama no tuvo opción lo jaló por las manos hasta sentarlo para después acomodarlo en su espalda. Hinata no tardó en acomodarse, enredó sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro y sus manos en su cuello.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunto Tobio

Los demás se levantaron del piso y salieron dejando atrás al pelinegro que estaba caminando más lento que de costumbre. Suga caminó a un lado de ellos.

\- Kageyama… Kageyama… Kage...yama - susurraba Shoyo

\- ¿Qué? - contestó

\- Tengo frío

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

\- Abrazame

Suga sonrió, tuvo el impulso de sacar su celular y tomar una foto. Un sonrojado Kageyama con un Hinata babeando en su espalda.

* * *

Espero que les guste. Nos leemos pronto

 **Irinna Miel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimmer:** Los personajes son creación de Hruichi Furudate, la historia es mía

 **Advertencia:** Es temática BOYxBOY

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

Si algo animaba de sobre manera a los alumnos de Karasuno era el festival de primavera, comida, actividades por grupo, un día completo de diversión sana para de alumnos y sus familiares o uno que otro extraño. Kageyama caminaba entre los pasillos abarrotados seguido de un excitado Hinata que brincaba a su alrededor, ya habían cumplido su turno en el salón de juegos que había hecho su grupo, ahora visitaban las demás actividades.

\- … ¡estaba sumamente asustado! y cuando salió el chico con la máscara fue como ¡BUAA! - gritaba Hinata moviendo sus brazos arriba y abajo

\- Lo sé, yo estaba ahí, idiota - contestó un irritable Tobio, el menor lo había arrastrado hasta la casa del terror de grupo 3-1 y aun no se recuperaba del susto

Hinata no hizo caso al humor de su compañero y continuó platicando. Continuaron recorriendo su camino y se toparon con los miembros del equipo de segundo año, Ennoshita y Narita platicaban animadamente seguido de un Kinoshita que no le agradaba la multitud

\- ¡Hey chicos! - gritó Ennoshita al verlos - ¿Acabaron con su grupo ya? - el duo asintió

\- Entonces vamos a comer - termino de decir Narita

Hasta ese momento el par no había notado que realmente se sentían hambrientos, sin más salieron de la escuela y compraron comida en los puestos del alumnado para después sentarse es una mesa que colocaron en uno de los patios centrales.

Kinoshita se decidió por un plato de yakisoba, Narita por un tazón de ramen, Ennoshita sin pensarlo tomó un tazón de udon, Hinata al ser un comelon de primera fue dificil para él elegir una gran ración de okonomiyaki y Kageyama indeciso igual tomó tenpura y takoyaki por igual.

\- … te lo digo Narita esa serie nueva promete mucho, tienes que… - decía Ennoshita y se detuvo al ver a su compañero embobado mirando hacia enfrente, no solo era él Kinoshita tambien estaba igual y miró en esa dirección.

No era un perro bailando tap, cómo se imaginó.

\- Si nos damos prisa podemos ver el concurso de disfraces - trataba de decir Hinata mientras escupía parte del bocado de su boca y manchandose más las mejillas y el mentón de salsa.

\- Deja de hablar con la boca llena - reñía Kageyama

Tobio tomó una servilleta y limpio la salsa que tenía en la cara y cuando terminó su tarea el menor se atragantó con otro bocado, rápidamente le pasó la botella de agua para que el pelirrojo bebiera.

\- ¡Hey Kageyama! - dijo Hinata ya recuperado - Lo que comes se ve genial ¡DAME! - grito abalanzandose a su plato

\- ¡No toques la comida con las manos sucias! - regaño el pelinegro mientras le daba un manotazo - Espera, yo te lo doy

Pico con un palillo una porción de takoyaki y lo dirigió a la boca de Hinata acompañado con un "Di ah" y el otro trago gustoso.

Por la mente de Kinoshita y Narita paso la frase "Madre e hijo" pero por la de Ennoshita pasó algo muy distinto "Recien casados"

* * *

Nuevo capitulo, espero leernos pronto

 **Irinna Miel**


End file.
